Naruto KamiGami
by Feel noJutsu
Summary: Summary: Naruto adalah Ninja Amegakure. Dia juga memiliki Nee-Chan. Bagi Naruto Nee-Channya adalah segalanya.Walau Seorang Missing-Nin sekalipun. . Disini palingan musuh ane cuma typo yang bertebaran -" Gak lucu? Garing? Gak suka? Don't Read! NB : Judul ngarang :v


Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Rate: T (Sementara)

Genre: Adventure / Humor

Warning: Semi - Canon , DeathFic (nah loh?! ) , OOC, Typo (maybe) , OC (Buat pelengkap), Humor? Keselip 'dikit'.

A/N: Setelah baca tinggalkan jejak Riview ya ^_^ ... Oh.. Iya! Naruto Disini bukan Ninja Konoha. (Naruto umurnya sekitar 10-12 tahun.) Dan untuk yang lain tetap seperti canon.

.

.

.

Summary: Naruto adalah Ninja Amegakure. Dia juga memiliki Nee-Chan. Bagi Naruto Nee-Channya adalah Seorang Missing-Nin sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

In Amegakure.~

''Nee-Chan! Kira-kira apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?'' Tanya Seorang anak kecil berambut biru berstyle seperti emo (Kakyak Nagato cuman rambut biru) ke kakak perempuannya.

''Hmm... Mungkin setelah ini kita akan kerumah kedua temanku lagi.'' Kata kakak dari anak kecil tadi yang memanggilnya Nee-Chan

.

''Huh...! Selalu saja kerumahnya si Yahiko-Nii dan Nagato-Nii!'' Kata bocah kecil berambut biru tadi.

''Ah.. Sudahlah Naru-Chan. Lagipula apa ruginya kita kerumah mereka berdua?'' Kata si Nee-Chan Naruto.

''Huh.. Tapi Yahiko-Nii selalu menggoda Konan-Nee. Dan aku tak suka itu!'' Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit ngambek.

''Sudalah Naru-Chan. Itu sudah kebiasaannya dari kecil dulu. Dia dulu selalu ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya. Dan sampai sekarang itu masih berlanjut.'' Kata perempuan yang bernama konan tadi sambil disertai senyum diwajahnya.

''Huh! Yahiko-Nii terlalu Jones! Udah mesum! Jomblo! Ngenes lagi!'' Kata Naruto kesal. Ohh.. Naruto andai kau tau hal apa yang terjadi akibat perkataanmu tadi.

''Ehh?! Naru-Chan kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau tau kan? Kalau kita membicarakan seseorang itu tidak baik.'' Kata Konan dengan lembut disertai dengan kata teguran .

''Hmm.. Baiklah. Gomennasai.'' Kata Naruto menyesal.

''Sudahlah lebih baik nanti kau minta maaf ke Yahiko saat dirumahnya.'' Konan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Rumah Yahiko.~

''Sumimasen.. Ada orang dirumah?'' Konan berteriak dari depan rumah Yahiko.

''Tunggu Sebentar!'' Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah Yahiko.

/Ceklek/

Pintu pun terbuka tapi sungguh tidak dapat dibayangkan yang keluar adalah!...

.

.

.

Nagato! Yap! Nagato sedang berada didalam rumah Yahiko. Kebetulan sekali. Dan kalian tau? Rumah Yahiko berantakan! Penuh dengan kaos kaki, baju, buku , Dll..

''Eh... Nagato? Kenapa kau ada di rumah Yahiko? Apa Jangan-jangan!'' Konan memikirkan hal aneh yang terlintas dikepalanya dan...

''Yahiko-Nii dan Nagato-Nii Shounen-Ai ya?'' Kata Naruto seperti sedang melanjutkan pikiran konan plus dengan wajah polosnya yang tanpa dosa.

''What! Gua Normal Naru-Chan! Dan gak mungkin aku akan suka dengan si preman tindik itu!'' Jawab Nagato marah-marah sampai mengeluarkan asap dikepalanya.

''Ah.. Sudahlah Nagato-Kun. Naru-Chan masih kecil, Jadi dia tidak tau apa yang dikatakannya.'' Kata Konan yang baru sadar dari pikiran anehnya.

''Baiklah. Maaf disini berantakan Tadi baru saja ada insiden disini.'' Kata Nagato sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

''Insiden?'' Konan penasaran.

''Ah.. Sudahlah. Jadi begini. . . . . . . . .

Flash Back~

'Ahh... Hari ini indah sekali. Pasti semua hal yang menggaguku telah pergi dan semoga tidak ada yang menghancurkan hari indah ini.' Yahiko bersantai dikamarnya dengan tenang.

''Hei Yahiko! Cepat bereskan semua bajumu ini! Kau taukan kalau Konan selalu datang dihari seperti ini!''

''Iya! Iy... Huatching!. Cihh! Siapa sih yang membuat aku bersin. Pasti ada yang membicarakanku! Pasti karena aku tamvan.'' Yahiko hanya dapat kesal plus ke-PDan dikarenakan ada yang membicarakannya. Dan kalian pasti tau siapa yang membicarakannyakan?

''HEI! Yahiko! Lihatlah barang-barang yang kubawa jadi berantakan! Kau tau! Aku heran kenapa mata Rinnegan ada di orang sepertimu. Jika kau bersin maka Shinra Tensei pun ikut keluar.'' Kata Nagato marah-marah dan disertai sweatdrop.

END FlashBack

.

.

.

''Uppss..Naru-Chan sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf kepada Yahiko-Kun nanti.'' Konan hanya dapat menegur halus Naruto.

''Hehe.. Baiklah Konan-Nee. '' Naruto pun berlari mendatangi Yahiko.

''Ada apa Naru? Sekarang aku sedang tertimpa kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Jadi kuharap kau tidak membawa kesedihan yang lebih lagi yang dapat membuat hatiku semakin pedih dan perih.'' Yahiko berkata dengan nada seperti tanpa semangat hidup.

''Eh?! Etto.. Ano.. Gomenasai Yahiko-Nii!'' Naruto meminta maaf kepada Yahiko sambil membungkukan badan.

''Eh? Maaf? Kenapa kamu meminta maaf kepadaku Naru?'' Yahiko bertanya-tanya didalam kepalanya.

''Hmm.. Yahiko-Kun. Yang di maksud oleh Naru-Chan adalah dia meminta maaf kepadamu karena dia mengatakan kamu JONES dan MESUM. Jadi mungkin itulah hal yang menyebabkan kamu tadi bersin-bersin. Hehe.'' Konan cengegesan gak jelas tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang dikatnya..

/Jleebb/

'Akhh! Rasanya sakit banget! Yu NO! Kena FriendZone dari Konan aja udah sakit! Sekarang? Dia mengatakan aku Jones! Ohh.. GOD! Why?!' Yahiko mengeluhkan hal yang terjadi padanya walau tak akan ada yang mendengarkannya.

''Yahiko-Nii! Sekali lagi maaf ya?! Naru udah ngatain Yahiko-Nii Jones dan Mesum. Hehehe..'' Naruto tersenyum lima jari tanpa rasa bersalah.

/Jlebb.. Jlebbb/

'Akhh! Ditambah oleh Naru! Kalau begini saya jadi nge-Feel kan?' Yahikopun merasakan hal yang sangat sakit didalam hatinya yang paling dalam.(?)

''Ohh.. Jadi yang menyebabkan aku bersin itu adalah kamu ya naru?'' Kata Yahiko tersenyum 'manis' .

''Ya.. Yahiko-Nii. Hehe Maaf ya?'' Naruto cengegesan walau ada rasa takut pada dirinya.

''Ah.. Sudahlah kalian berdua. Yahiko maafkan saja, lagipula Naru-Chan masih kecil.'' Nagato mencoba melerai Yahiko dan Naruto.

''Benar kata Nagato-Kun. Kalian harus bisa akrab. Kitakan keluarga.'' Konan tersenyum kecil.

/Jlebb... JLEBB.. DARR/

'Uhukk.. Inikah yang dinamakan KeluargaZone?' Kalian pasti tau sipa yang berbicara seperti ini. Yap ini Yahiko.

''Bertahanlah Yahiko! Bantuan akan segera datang! Medic!'' Nagato mengangkat Yahiko dan membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

.

.

''Hei.. Naru-Chan.'' Konan memanggil Naruto dengan muka agak sweatdrop karna kejadian tadi.

''Ya Konan-Nee?'' Naruto menoleh ke Konan yang bertanya kepadanya.

''Entah kenapa.. Ceritanya tambah ngawur aja . Ya kan?'' Konan mulai Jawdrop.

''Entahlah.. Ini hanya untuk menambah word authornya saja plus untuk mendukung 'hal' di bagian ending entar. Jadi kita harus tabah aja Konan-Nee. Lagipula lebih baik kita mendatangi klinik Yahiko-Nii.'' Naruto ikut jawdrop mengingat Yahiko dibawa ke klinik dikarenakan terkena KeluargaZone.

''Hmm.. Benar juga ya? Lagipula inikan hanya awal dari Chapter. Jadi ini hanya untuk pengenalan dari Karakter. Betul kan?'' Konan menjelaskan sedikit.

''Hmm.. Sudah Kuduga.'' Naruto hanya memasang pose yang... Ah tak perlu author jelaskan.

.

.

.

.

KKZ (Klinik Keluarga Zone)

''Yahiko! Bertahanlah! Dokter akan menyembuhkanmu!'' Nagato panik.

''Sudahlah tuan. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.'' Perawat mencoba menenangkan Nagato dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Akhirnya Konan dan Naruto datang dan...

/Cklek/

''Bagaimana keadaan dari Yahiko-Kun, Nagato-Kun?'' Konan bertanya sambil membuka pintu.

''Ohh.. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia berada didalam ruang dokter(UGD). Yahiko sedang diobati oleh dokter pastinya.

''Aku tak yakin dengan itu. Jangan-jangan Yahiko-Nii dan dokternya akan...'' Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh seseorang.

''Menjadi..''

/BRAKK/

''Ohh.. Terimakasih dokter. Kaulah penyelamat hidupku. Apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu untuk imbalannya?'' Yahiko keluar dari UGD dengan muka berseri bahagia.

''Sungguh? Kau ingin tau?'' Dokter mulai membicarakan hal aneh.

'Perasaan gua gak enak nih.. Jangan-jangan!' Yahiko panik.

''Yahiko-senpai main di ruanganku yuk!'' si dokter pun memasang muka yaranaika(HUMU)

''Njirr.. Beneran feeling gua. Oii! Coeg! Kita kabur!'' Yahiko berteriak ketakutan plus panik.

''Hmm.. Ternyata yang dipikirkan Naru-Chan benar.'' Konan sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Rumah Yahiko (lagi)

''Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Untung saja aku berhasil kabur dari kejaran dokter yaoi itu. Untung di dalam ruangannya aku tak diapa-apakan.'' Yahiko masih mencari nafas dikarenakan berlari dari dokter humu tadi.

''Memang kau tadi ngapain aja di dalam ruangannya itu Yahiko-Kun?'' Konan bertanya dikarenakan penasaran.

''Jadi begini...

FlashBack Plus Yahiko P . O . V .

Yo.. Aku Yahiko. Kalian pasti sudah tau aku kan? Aku sedang di gendong oleh Nagato menunu keklinik terdekat. Dan dia menemukan klinik sesuai dengan penyakitku ini. Yaitu Sakit yang disebabkan karena terkena KeluargaZone dan juga FriendZone. Kalian tau apa yang dimaksud dengan ini semua? Maksudnya adalah disaat kau menyukai seseorang dan dia hanya menjawab. 'Kita jadi temen aja ya?' itu friendZone. Tapi Konan-Chan?D-Dia menganggapku Keluarga , Yang artinya s-saya kena keluargazone! Hikzz.. Betapa pedihnya hidupku di dunia ini.. Hikzz..

Ah..sudahlah. Nagato sudah mengantarkanku keklinik KKZ? Singkatan macam apa itu?

''Hei Nagato. KKZ itu apa?'' Aku bertanya ke Nagato untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

''Ohh.. Itu. Itu singkatannya adalah Klinik Keluarga Zone. Lagipula itu cocok untukmu kan kawan?'' Ohh.. Nagato kau memang tau yang kubutuhkan.

''Terimakasih kawan.'' Aku hanya tersenyum bahagia.

/Yahiko?/

Ohh.. Si Perawatnya memanggilku. Lebih baik aku cepat masuk kedalam ruangan dokter itu. Ehh.. UGD? Kenapa ada Unit Gawat Darurat? Hmm.. Berarti KeluargaZone adalah hal yang berbahaya dan menyakitkan ya. Jika begini aku hanya dapat memasang wajah Feel, Semoga saja aku dapat sembuh. Dan semoga dokternya tidak aneh-aneh.

''Ehem.. Jadi apa hal yang membuatmu seperti ini nak.'' Dokter itu bertanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi.

''Jadi begini, Ringkasnya aku sudah dinyatakan sebagai keluarga dari Konan-Chan. Dan tidak hanya itu! Dia mengataiku MESUM dan JONES, Dok! Bisakah kau menghilangkan rasa Feel yang ada didalam diriku ini dok?.'' Aku pun mencurahkan semua keluhanku kepada dokter, Kalian tau apa yang ia katakan?

''Yang tabah ya bro.. Semoga Kami-Sama menerima jiwa ilFeelmu disisinya.'' Cih.. Dokter ini gak ada rasa bersalah apa? Tapi semoga saja begitu. Lumayan ada do'a tambahan dari dokter.

''Ya.. Dok. Semoga saja.'' Aku hanya pasrah.

''Tapi... Aku punya jalan untuk kejadian yang terjadi padamu. Lebih baik kau tetaplah hidup seperti biasa. Tanpa memikirkan semua Zone itu. Karena, Semua Zone itu hanyalah sementara dan tidak akan terbawa ke akhirat.'' Wow! Dok! Kaulah penyelamat hidupku!

''Ohh.. Terimakasih dokter. Kaulah penyelamat hidupku. Apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu untuk imbalannya?'' Akupun keluar dari UGD dengan senang. Dan...

END of FlashBack and Yahiko P.O.V.

.

''Pfftt.. Hahahaha! Itu berarti kesalahanmu sendiri Yahiko! Kau memancing jiwa Yaoi dokter itu untuk keluar dengan perkataanmu itu.'' Nagato tertawa keras dikarenakan cerita dari Yahiko.

''Dasar kau ini! Bukannya kasihan padaku, kau malah menertawakanku.(-_-)'' Yahiko drop.

''Sudahlah... Lagipula yang penting kita 'selamat' kan?'' Konan melerai keduanya(lagi).

''Betul kata Konan-Nee. Kalian berdua malah seperti anak kecil saja!'' Naruto membenarkan kata konan plus mengejek Yahiko dan Nagato.

'Bukankah Naru-Chan yang masih kecil?' Yahiko dan Nagato sweatdrop.

''Ah.. Sudahlah. Lagipula ini sudah siang. Ayo kita makan!'' Konan semangat untuk ingin memasak.

''Tapi.. Konan-Chan. Bahan makanan dirumahku sudah habis. Jadi kita harus membeli dulu diluar. Hehehe'' Yahiko cengengesan.

''Haah..'' Konan menghela nafas. '' Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita kepasar!'' Kata Yahiko semangat.

''Baiklah. Aku ikut kau kepasar Yahiko!'' Konan tersenyum.

''Oh.. Yeah! Kita mau membeli apa memangnya?'' Yahiko bertanya dengan gembira.

''Entahlah. Kita lihat-lihat dulu apa yang ada ditoko nanti.'' Konan menjawab dengan muka berpikir.

''Hei.. Kalian berdua! Cepatlah! Kami sudah lapar!'' Kata Nagato sweatdrop.

''Iya.. Iya!'' Yahiko marah-marah.

.

.

/Cklek/

''Nagato-kun. Tolong jaga Naru-Chan ya?!'' Konan memberitahu Nagato sambil membuk pintu rumah.

''Hn.'' Nagato hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang tak terlalu jelas.

''Dadahh! Kami berangkat. '' Yahiko mengucapkan kaliamt selamat tinggal.

Konan dan Yahikopun telah keluar dari rumah, Disisakanlah dua mahkluk berjenis kelamin sama.

''Ehh? Dompet milik Konan-Nee tertinggal!'' Naruto terkejut dan memberi tahu Nagato.

''Apa?! Kalau begitu mari kita mengejar mereka, Mereka pasti belum jauh dari sini.

''Hn.'' Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

.

.

Tapi saat diluar...

/JLLEEB/

''Yahiko!'' ''Konan-Nee!''

Nagato dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan. Dikarenakan Yahiko dan Konan terkena tombak yang dilemparkan oleh seseorang.

''Hahahaha! Yahiko akhirnya kau mati juga! Raikage selalu mencarimu dikarnakan mata Rinneganmu itu. Jadi kalau kau mati jangan salahkan kami! Salahkanlah takdir yang telah memberi mata itu padamu!'' Penjahat itu tertawa lepas bersama kawanannya.

.

''Uhuukk! T-tapi.. Kenapa kau harus membunuh Konan-Chan hah!'' Yahiko mengatakan dengan emosi yang memuncak.

''Uhukk.. Uhuukk.. Sudahlah Yahiko-Kun. Lagipula aku senang jika mati bersamamu. Dan jika aku mati disini kuharap kau dapat menjaga Naru-Chan. Aishiteru Yahiko-Kun!'' Bersamaan dengan itu konan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

''Konan!/Konan-Nee!/Konan-chan!'' Yahiko, Nagato dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan dikarnakan kematian dari konan.

.

''KALIAN TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!'' Yahiko,Nagato, dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan (lagi dan melihat ke arah para pembunuh Konan tadi..

''Hyaahhh!''

Nagato mengeluarkan KekkeiGenkai Uzumaki yang telah lama ia sembunyikan. Rantai-rantai tersebut berada dibelakangnya bagaikan ular yang meliuk-liuk, Ohh! Jangan lupakan aura merah kehitaman yang ada dirantai dan disekitar tubuh Nagato. Sedangkan, Yahiko dia telah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus dari mata Rinnegannya. Untuk Naruto? Dia mulai dikelilingi kertas disekitar tubuhnya, Kertas tersebut seperti berasal dari tubuhnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kulitnya seperti mengelupas. Dan...

.

''Hei! Kaicho! Bukankah itu kekkei genkai Uzumaki yang telah lama hilang?!'' Kata salah satu penjahat yang membunuh Konan sambil agak ketakutan plus terkejut.

''Cih! Lebih banyak jutsu yang bagus , Semakin Raikage senang. Maka dari itu kita harus melawan mereka. Tapi hati-hati dengan Bocah berambut biru itu. Sepertinya dia memiliki kekuatan yang aneh!'' Kata Taicho dari para Shinobi jahat tadi.

.

.

.

.

''Kalian akan merasakan kesakitan yang banyak dariku! Dikarenakan kalian telah mengambil 'Obat' dari kesakitanku dulu. Dan sekarang! My pain is back!'' Yahiko mengamuk dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari mata Rinnegannya.

''Semua hal yang kulalui adalah cinta dan kekuatan. Tapi disaat dua hal tersebut bertemu maka akan terjadi kehancuran. Jika ada yang menganggu perdamaian maka dia harus... MATI!'' Beberapa rantai Nagato masuk kedalam tanah untuk membunuh dari dalam tanah dan rantai tersebut keluar dari tanah untuk mengagetkankan plus membunuh Shinobi-Shinobi jahat tadi.

''Konan-Nee telah mati. Tapi jiwanya didalam hati kita semua tidak akan mati. Demi kedamaian yang ingin kami wujudkan maka kalian semua harus menerima kekuatan yang telah lama hilang. My Power is back!'' Naruto mulai mengamuk dan dia membentuk kertasnya menjadi seperti potongan-potongan kertas dan lalu Naruto melemparkan ketas tersebut keatas para Shinobi jahat tersebut.

.

.

.

Para Shinobi tersisa yang masih berpangkat low - jounin pun ketakutan, tetapi..

''Sudahlah semua! Jangan takut! Siapkan jutsu pertahanan kalian!'' Kaicho dari semua shinobi tadi memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

''Ha'i!''

.

[Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu]

[Suiton: Suijiheki no Jutsu]

Para Shinobi jahat tadi pun mengeluarkan jurus pertahanan mereka semua. Tapi disaat yang sama ...

'' Shinra Tensei!'' Yahiko mengeluarkan jurusnya dan membuat tameng / pertahanan para Shinobi tadi mulai retak.

''Chakra Chain! Serang mereka semua dan hancurkan semua tameng tersebut.'' Nagato menyuruh rantai chakranya menghancurkan semua tameng. Dan akhirnya terdengar suara-suara rantai dan disertai ledakan.

Ledakan? Yap.. Narutolah yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang dia miliki. Lalu dia 'menghancurkan' kertas tersebut. Oh.. Mungkin bukan menghancurkan, Lebih tepatnya membentuk menjadi kertas peledak kecil-kecil seukuran semut. Jadi dia hanya melemparkan potongan-potongan kertas tadi dan mengarahkan ke Shinobi jahat tadi, Dan...

/BOOM/

''Semua telah mati. Tapi Konan-Nee.. Hiks. Hikss.. K-kuharap. S-semoga kita dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Hiks.. KONAN-NEE!'' Naruto menangis dan disertai dengan teriakan disaat kata-kata dibagian akhir.

Akhirnya para bandit tersebut telah mati. Dan akhirya turunlah hujan di Amegakure, Seakan Amegakure menangisi kematian dari Konan.

''Naruto, Kuharap kau dapat melepaskan itu semua. Tapi janganlah tetap berada didalam kesedihan.'' Nagato mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

''Nagato! Naruto! Kuharap... Kalian dapat menjaga Konan-Chan dengan baik. Jadi semoga kalian membalaskan kesakitanku terhadap dunia Shinobi ini. Bawalah perdamaian! Walau dengan kesakitan. '' Yahikoberkata dengan sedih dan tersenyum lemah.

''YAHIKO! APA YANG KAU MAKSUDKAN, HAH?!'' Nagato berteriak kepada Yahiko dikarenakan perkataan Yahiko yang membuat dirinya tidak enak.

''Sudahlah, Nagato. Kuharap kau dapat menjaga Naruto dengan baik. Nagato, Lihatlah Naruto dia memiliki mata kosong. Jangan sampai dia masuk kedalam lubang kebencian! Ingatlah perkataan Jiraya-Sensei, Nagato!'' Yahiko mencoba menegur Nagato.

''Yahiko-Nii! Kuharap Konan-Nee dapat hidup kembali. Apa kau tahu caranya?'' Naruto berharap dengan muka putus asa dan menundukan kepalanya.

''Yahiko! Jangan-jangan! Tidak yahiko! Kau tak boleh melakukannya!'' Nagato tahu hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yahiko. Dan itu adalah..

''Maaf Nagato. Tolong kau ambilah mataku ini. Dan mata ini kuberikan padamu. Jagalah dunia ini dengan baik! Selamat tinggal Nagato! Naruto!'' Yahiko mulai mengeluarkan segel tangannya. Dan...

[Rinnegan: Rinne Tensei!]

Akhirnya keluarlah raja iblis dari dalam tanah dan 'memakan' Konan. Dan raja iblis itu pun 'mengunyah' tubuh konan.

''Konan-Nee! Yahiko-Nii! Apa yang kau lakukan pada konan-Nee!'' Naruto mulai memberontak, Akan tetapi tangan Nagato menghalanginya.

''Sudahlah Naruto. Yahiko hanya ingin menghidupkan Konan. Tapii...'' Nagato menahan tangisannya dan menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis. Tapi.. Dia tetap mengeluarkan air mata sedih.

''Tapi..? Tapi apa? Atau jangan-jangan!'' Naruto pun ikut menagis. Dikarnakan dia tahu. Semakin hebat jutsu tersebut. Semakin besar resiko nya dibayar Uang. Dan Nyawa dibayar Nyawa.

''Kau benar Naruto. Yahiko mengorbannya dirinya untuk Konan.''

.

.

.

Yahiko P . O . V .

Akhirnya 'obat' dari kesakitanku telah pergi. Tapi aku tidak akan membuat keluargaku yang lain merasakan kesakitan juga. Jadi dengan ini aku akan menghidupkan Konan-Chan. Semoga saja dengan ini Naruto tidak masuk kedalam jurang kebencian dikarenakan dendam. Kuharap dia bisa mencapai kedamaian, walau dia hanya menjadi guru dari seorang pembawa kedamaian. Itupun kalau ada.

Jutsu ini memakan banyak chakra. Dan jika aku tidak memiliki banyak chakra, maka nyawaku lah taruhan. Tapi itu tak masalah selama ini menghindarkan Naruto dari jurang.

''Selamat tinggal semua'' Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Nagato.

''Kuharap kalian tidak masuk kedalam jurang kebencian. Seperti yang dikatakan Jiraya-sensei. Dadah..''

Yahiko P . O . V . End

''Selamat tinggal semuanya. Kuharap kalian tidak masuk kedalam jurang kebencian, Seperti yang dikatakan Jiraya-sensei. Dadah..''

/Bruukk/

''Yahiko/-Nii!'' Nagato dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan dan juga mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan yang sangat banyak.

Akhirnya Amegakurepun kehilangan satu lagi orang atau penduduknya lagi. Bersamaan dengan kematian Yahiko, hujanpun semakin deras dan menghujani semua Amegakure dan sekitarnya. Seakan menagisi kepergian Yahiko.

.

.

.

''Ukh.. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku hujan-hujan begini? Oh.. Iya! Beli persediaan makanan! Eh.. Yahiko-kun mana?'' Konan yang baru bangun dari 'tidur' nya pun bingung kan hal apa yang terjadi saat ini.

''Konan-Nee! Hikz.. H-hiks.. Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan Konan-Nee.'' Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menangis senang dan disertai memeluk Konan.

''Eh..? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau memelukku seolah aku telah pergi jauh?'' Konan bertanya sambil disertai senyumannya.

''Konan.''

''Ada apa Nagato-Kun? Oh.. Dan mana Yahiko-Kun?'' Konan bertanya kepada Nagato.

''Konan... Yahiko telah...'' Nagato menjawab dengan muka duka dan sedih.

''Pergi Konan-Nee.'' Naruto melanjutkan perkataan dari Nagato, Dan juga dengan memasang muka duka seperti Nagato.

''A-apa! Itu tak mungkin! Itu bohongkan?! Yahiko-Kun itu kuat! Dia tidak mungkin mati, karena Shinobi kecil seperti itu! Naru-Chan, Apa yang dikatakan Nagato-Kun bohongkan? Cepat katakan!'' Konan mulai memasang muka tak percaya akan hal yang terjadi.

''Maaf.. Konan-Nee. Yang dikatakan Nagato-Nii benar adanya.'' Naruto menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan lirih.

.

.

/Tes.. Tess../

.

.

Begitulah suara yang mungkin terdengar. Kenapa? Karena Konan meneteskan air matanya tanpa sengaja.

.

Konan P . O . V .

''APA! Itu tidak mungkin! Itu bohongkan?! Yahiko-Kun itu kuat! Mana mungkin dia mati karena Shinobi kecil seperti itu! Naru-Chan, Apa yang dikatakan Nagato-Kun itu bohongkan?! Cepat katakan! '' Aku hanya dapat memasang muka tak percaya. Karna tidak mungkin dirinya yang memiliki mata Rinnegan kalah begitu saja.

''Maaf.. . Konan-Nee. Yang dikatakan Nagato-Nii benar adanya.''

/Deg/

Oh.. TIDAK! Ini pasti bohong! A-ak-aku... Hikz.. Hikz.

/Tes... Tes../

''Yahiko-Kun.. Hikz.. Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi diriku? Apakah kau tak tahu kalau aku mencintaimu juga? Hikzz.. YAHIKO-KUN!'' Aku hanya dapat menangis pasrah dan meneriaki nama Yahiko dengan keras.

Konan P . O . V . END

''Konan! Kita harus kuat menghadapi ini. Dan kita harus menjalankan impian dari Jiraya-Sensei dan Yahiko! Kau tak ingatkah dengan apa yang dikatakan Yahiko dulu saat masih kecil? Saat kita belum belajar dari Jiraya-Sensei! Ingatlah itu Konan!'' Nagato menegur Konan yang mulai pasrah karena kematian dari 'Cahaya' nya.

.

.

.

FlashBack ~~~

''Hikzz.. Hikzz.. Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan.. Hikz.. Kenapa kalian harus mengikuti perang tersebut. Hikz.. Jika begini, aku hanya seorang diri di dunia Shinobi yang kejam ini. Hikz.. ''

Di suatu malam yang terjadi setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi 3 , ada seorang perempuan berambut biru yang menangis. Hmm.. Lebih tepatnya dia menangis di atas batu-batu yang ada di danau dengan latar belakang air terjun. Indah bukan? Tapi itu tidak sesuai dengan perasaan dari bocah perempuan yang memiliki nama Konan itu. Di batu yang ditempati oleh Konan dikelilingi kertas-kertas yang basah dikarnakan KekkeiGenkai dari keluarganya. Basah? Dikarenakan kertas yang keluar dari Konan terkena air terjun dan membasahi kertas itu.

''Hikzz..'' Konan tetap menangis sesenggukan dikarnakan dari kematian kedua orang tuanya di medan perang.

''Hei.'' Ada seseorang yang memanggil konan, Tapi sayangnya Konan masih tetap menangis di tempatnya dan tetap menangis sesenggukan.

''Hei... Kenapa kau menangis? Dan perkenalkan namaku.. Yahiko! Sang pencipta perdamaian dimasa depan!'' Anak yang bernama Yahiko itu berbicara dengan semangatnya disaat menceritakan bagian impiannya.

''Perdamaian? Aku tak percaya perdamaian itu ada di dunia ini.. Hikz.. Itu hanyalah impian belaka yang tak dapat kau selesaikan!'' Konan menjawab dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

''Hmm.. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Aku pun dulu tak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Tapi! Ada seseorang yang memberiku semangat untuk melanjutkan impian tersebut! Kau pun harus menemui orang tersebut manusia kertas.''

/Twitch/

Munculah 'perempatan' di atas kepala Konan. Dan...

''Apa maksudmu Hah! Manusia kertas? Sebutan macam apa itu!'' Konan marah-marah gaje sampai kepalanya mengepulkan asap.

''Eh..? Aku salah ya? Kan kau sendiri tidak memberi tahu namamu dari tadi?'' Yahiko hanya dapat memasang wajah polos karna menjawab pertanyaan konan tadi.

''Eh? Benarkah? Konan.'' Konan hanya menjawab singkat.

''Apa? Konan? Kau dari clan mana?'' Yahiko bertanya pada konan tentang clan yang tidak ia sebutkan.

Wajah Konanpun menjadi datar. Walaupun matanya masih memerah dikarnakan tangisannya tadi.

''Untuk apa kau tahu.''

''Oh.. Ayolah Konan-Chan. Masa namamu hanya Konan begitu saja?'' Yahiko merengek meminta di beri tahu tentang nama Clan Konan.

Hening. Konan tidak menjawab dan hanya diam saja.

''Di Dunia Shinobi. Kita tidak boleh memberi tahu Clan yang kita miliki. Kau tahu peraturannyakan?'' Konan Menjawab dengan Datar.

''Eh? Jadi kau juga Shinobi ya? Kalau begitu... Mau tidak ke tempat senseiku berada?'' Yahiko menjawab dengan tersemyum lebar.

''Boleh.'' Konan masih menjawab dengan nada datar.

.

.

.

Gubuk kecil di Kawasan Amegakure..

''Hei.. Yahiko. Ternyata muridku sudah dewasa.. Hahaha'' Seseorang berambut putih sudah tua dengan pakaiannya tertawa dengan keras karna datangnya Yahiko bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan.

''Sensei.. Ini 'Teman'ku, Kuharap sensei tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya! Karna jika begitu... Kau akan terkena Shinra tenseiku!'' Yahiko memperingatkan Jiraya.

''Hmm.. Jadi ini sensei mu ya? Kelihatannya dia mesum dan aneh.'' Konan hanya menjawab sambil memperhatikan Jiraya.

/Jlebb/

'Ukh... Anak ini sepertinya memiliki Sebuah jutsu yang kuat untuk orang mesum.' Batin jiraya sambil memegang dadanya.

''Eh.. ? Hahaha.. Sudahlah. Hmm.. Siapa namamu gadis kecil?'' Jiraya bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

''Konan.''

'Hmm.. Kurasa dia sedang mengalami kesedihan. Pantas saja Yahiko membawa anak ini. Tapi kurasa Yahiko juga suka dengan Konan, HAHAHA. Semoga saja Konan tidak masuk ke dalam lubang kebencian. Dari suaranya dia mulai menjadi datar.' Pikir jiraya melihat nada bicara Konan.

''Ohh.. Konan ya? Jadi kenapa kau bersedih Konan-Chan?'' Jiraya Tersenyum lebar.

''A-Aku tidak bersedih! Aku hanya kelilipan!'' Konan mengelak perkataan jiraya, walau terlihat mata konan memerah karna menangis tadi.

''Sudahlah.. Tak apa. Lagipula kau itu jelek kalau menangis Konan-Chan. Aku akan menjagamu disisimu selalu. Walau mengorbankan nyawa. Yang terpenting adalah kau tetaplah hidup.'' Yahiko tersenyum lembut dengan memegang tangan konan.

/Blushh/

'Wah.. Ada cerita Novel terbaru! Cerita ini harus kucatat. Jadi disini adalah cerita anak kuning polos atau mungkin bodoh yang mencintai gadis kecil yang tsundere. Hahaha! Pasti laku.' Jiraya berpikir nista (Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan -_)

''A-Apa yang kau maksud! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Jangan atur aku Yahiko...-kun!'' Konan berkata dengan muka yang memerah dan memanggil Yahiko dengan suffix -Kun tanpa sengaja.

''Ehh..? Ternyata kau telah menerimaku ya, Konan-Chan? Huwehhh.. Aku terharu..''

/ Boomm!/

Terdengar suara ledakan didekat gubuk mereka tadi. Dan setelah mereka mendatangi suara tadi, Mereka menemukan sebuah desa kecil yang terbakar dan banyak orang yang 'berlalu-lalang' untuk pergi dari desa.

''S-siapa yang melakukan hal ini! Sungguh kejam!'' Yahiko berkomentar terhadap hal yang ada dihadapannya.

''Sepertinya ada bandit atau Miss-Nin yang mengincar sesuatu di desa ini.'' Jiraya berbicara dengan nada serius.

''Mengincar apa sensei?'' Muka serius Yahiko tertampang di dirinya, saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan itu menyebabkan ganjalan di dalam hati Konan karena melihat Yahiko.

'Yahiko-Kun keren.. E-Eh? A-apa yang kukatakan! Oh.. Tidak! Jangan bilang aku menyukainya ya Tuhan!' Konan mengatakan dengan melamun dan tanpa sadarnya dia mengatakan kalau dia menukai Yahiko secara tidak langsung kan?

''Ayo kita selidiki! Konan. Tetap di belakang kami!'' Jiraya memerintahkan Konan.

'' Hai'k ''

.

.

.

Nagato P . O . V .

'Hikzz... Apa salahku! Kenapa! Kenapa Kaa-Chan dan Tou-Chan harus dibunuh oleh shinobi itu! Hikz.. Sekarang aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa! Oh.. Tuhan, Kuharap aku dapat mati sekarang.'

''Hei! Teman-teman! Disini masih ada bocah kecil yang kabur tadi!''

'Oh.. Tidak! Aku ketahuan! Aku harus lari!' (Nagato Panik)

''Mau kemana kau bocah?! Hahaha!'' Shinobi tadi telah berada di depan Nagato.

'Jadi ini akhir hidupku ya? Hikzz.. Jika begini aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris terhadap yang terjadi padaku. Sungguh tragis!'

''A-Apa salahku! Kenapa kalian membunuh Orang tuaku dan penduduk desa! Perang telah berakhirkan! Kenapa!'' Aku berteriak marah kepada Shinobi-shinobi tadi.

''Itu bukan urusanmu BOCAH!''

''Hei.. Lebih baik kita beritahu saja dia, Lagipula dia pasti akan mati setelah ini.'' Shinobi ini tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai menyeramkan sekali.

''Hmm.. Ide bagus!''

''K-Kenapa! Kenapa kalian tega membunuh orang-orang atau penduduk disini! Cepat katakan!'' Aku hanya dapat berteriak emosi dikarenakan mereka memberiku kesempatan untuk... Ya.. Seperti permintaan terakhir.

''Kami disuruh oleh Pemimpin kami , Untuk membunuh dan mencari Uzumaki yang tersisa. Jadi salahkan Orang tuamu yang masih hidup dikarenakan mencoba kabur dari perang dulu. Hahahaha!''

'Hikz.. Jadi hanya alasan ini yang membuat mereka ingin membunuh keluargaku! Tapi kenapa harus penduduk lain juga?!'

''Sudahlah Bocah! Sekarang kau akan bergabung dengan keluarga bodohmu itu dan juga penduduk tak tahu diri disini!''

Nagato P . O . V . END

.

.

/Deg!/

'Bodoh?!'

''Cepat tarik kembali kata-katamu Shinobi sialan!'' Nagato mengatakan dengan wajah datar.

''Cih.. Sudah baik kami memberitahumu, Sekarang kau malah mengatakan kami sialan? Hei.. Ini dunia Shinobi BOCAH! Jadi kau harus tahu, Kalau bunuh-membunuh itu hal yang biasa! Teman-teman bunuh bocah tak tahu diri ini!''

''Oke Boss! Hyatt!''

Semua Shinobi tadi menyerang bersamaan ke Nagato dan...

/Cting! Trang /

''A-Apa! KekkeiGenkai! K-kenapa kau dapat memiliki KekeiGenkai tersebut! Semuanya cepat keluarkan jutsu kalian!'' Salah satu Shinobi disana terkejut atas keluarnya rantai dari belakang Nagato. Ya... Memang sih hanya ada 2. Tapi itu cukup untuk melindungi diri bukan?

'' Hai'k ''

[Katon: Goryuuka NoJutsu]

[Fuuton: Daitopa]

.

.

.

Meanwhile bersama Jiraya dan anak-anak(?).

''Apa! Uzumaki masih ada yang tersisa? Jika begini lebih baik kita selamatkan. Yahiko!'' Jiraya memberi kode kepada Yahiko, sedangkan Yahiko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

''Hn''

.

.

'Jadi ini akhirku ya? Jika serangan biasa aku masih bisa menghalangi , tapi Jutsu? Oh.. Kaa-Chan.. Tou-Chan. Aku akan bersama dengan kalian.' Pikir Nagato disertai dengan senyuman di wajahnya..

/Brushhh/

Terdengar suara tabrakan antar Jutsu seperti menabrak batu.

''Kau tak apa nak?'' ternyata itu adalah Jiraya yang sedang menggunakan 'rambut'nya sebagai tameng.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Nagato dan... Bruk ... Nagato ambruk sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

.

''Cih! Ada penganggu! Cepat bunuh anak kecil itu!''

''Ada apa Shinobi tak tahu malu? Beraninya sama anak kecil seperti Yahiko ya?'' Yahiko rupanya menghadang para Shinobi tadi dan menghindar-hindar dengan lincahnya ,Plus memasang wajah 'polos'nya yang menggemaskan.

''Anak sialan!'' Shinobi tersebut menggertak ke Yahiko tapi...

''Siapa yang kau sebut anak sialan, hah?'' Jiraya mengeluarkan KI nya.

''S-siapa kau! Ukh..'' Para Shinobi tadi berkata sambil tertunduk karna KI yang keluar dari Jiraya.

''Aku? Aku adalah... Jiraya legenda Sannin yang terkenal di seluruh Negeri ini.

Oh... Jangan lupakan perkenalan Konyol dari Si Sannin kita ini, Ya.. Kalian tahulah? Seperti perkenalan Jiraya dengan kataknya dan lagu-lagu yang mengiringi perkenalannya.

.

.

''J-Jiraya gama Sannin! K-kita semua tidak seimbang dengan legenda Sannin! Semuanya Mundur!''

''Tak akan kubiarkan!'' Konan berkata sambil mengarahkan kertas-kertasnya kepara Shinobi tadi, Dan...

/Boom!/

''Arrgghh..'' Yap.. Terdengarlah suara kesakitan dari para Shinobi tadi dikarenakan terkena ledakan kertas dari kertas Konan.

.

''Yahiko! Gendong Anak berambut merah itu ke Gubuk kita.''

''T-tetapi.. Aku ..''

''Cepat lakukan!'' Jiraya memotong perkataan Yahiko.

''Sudahlah.. Biar aku yang melakukannya.'' Konan mengeluarkan kertas yang lebih banyak dan membentuk seperti perahu/ Kepompong dan membawa Nagato melayang dengan kertasnya.

'Kertas? Kenapa aku tak terpikir tentang KekkeiGenkai anak ini?' Jiraya memikirkan Clan dari Konan karna dia telah mengetahui sedikit kemampuan dari Konan.

.

.

.

Kembali Ke Gubuk Kecil di Amegakure (Lagi).

''Hmm... Jadi kode yang Jii-san berikan tadi adalah untuk memberitahu Yahiko agar menjadi pengalih perhatian ya?'' Konan bertanya kepada Jiraya soal kode yang tadi.

''Hahahaha... Ketahuan ya?! Hahaha.'' Jiraya hanya dapat tertawa lepas.

''Hehe.. Sebenarnya tadi kami hanya iseng-iseng agar terlihat keren. Hahaha..'' Yahiko tertawa lepas tanpa menghiraukan Konan yang sweatdrop karna alasan yang dikatakan tadi.

''Oh.. Iya Konan. Kulihat kau memiliki Jutsu yang unik. Apa itu jutsu Clanmu?'' Jiraya bertanya kepada Konan yang secara teknis bangkit dari sweatdropnya tadi.

''Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?'' Konan mengatakan dengan wajah datar.

''Dikarenakan sepertinya aku seperti pernah melihat orang lain punya kekuatan seperti itu juga. Tapi aku lupa dia dimana.''

'E-eh? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Clanku itu sudah punah dan menyisakan diriku saja?' Konan membatin bingung.

''Hmm... Dilihat dari wajahmu, Kau sedang bingung ya, Konan-Chan?'' Yahiko mengatakan dengan wajah polosnya yang menyebalkan.

''Ah.. Jika kau tak ingin menjawab sekarangpun tak masalah, Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah bocah Uzumaki ini. Pasti ia akan menjadi banyak incaran karna KekkeiGenkainya yang baru bangkit itu.'' Jiraya hanya dapat memasang wajah serius karna pikirannya yang banyak beban dari masalah Konan dan bocah berambut merah itu.

''Jadi kita hanya dapat menunggu anak ini bangkit dari kubur... Eh? Bangkit dari tidur ya Sensei?'' Yahiko hanya dapat cengar-cengir karna perkataannya tadi.

''Benar. Lagipula mungkin ini agak lama.''

.

.

.

Time Skip~~

''Ukh.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. K-kepalaku pusing sekali.'' Nagato pun akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya yang lamanya sekitar 2 hari.

''Kau sudah bangun ya bocah?'' Jiraya hanya dapat tersenyum melihat anak itu.

''Apa maumu.'' Kata Nagato datar.

'Oh.. Tuhan.. Mengapa kau memberiku cobaan yang begitu banyak?! Dan kenapa mereka harus hampir masuk kedalam lubang kebencian?!'' Jiraya hanya dapat tersenyum miris karna takdirnya yang begitu berat. (?)

''Tenanglah nak. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat kok.'' Jiraya tersenyum (Lagi)

''K-Kami?''

''Eh...Apa kau sudah sadar ? Bagaimana keadaanmu?'' Yahiko datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menanyakan hal yang tiba-tiba. Oh.. Jangan lupakan Konan yang sedang bersama dengannya.

''Yahiko-Kun, Tidak baik kau langsung menanyakan hal seperti itu terhadap orang yang masih sakit.'' Konan menegur Yahiko halus.

''Betul kata Konan. Dan lagipula pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. 'Apa kau sudah sadar?' . Hei Yahiko, Lalu yang kau lihat ini apa?!'' Jiraya sweatdeop karna pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari Yahiko.

'Serasa ingin memiliki keluarga lagi ya? Hikz' Nagato hanya sesenggukan dan merenungkan kesalahan darinya, Kenapa Tuhan dan Dewa memberinya cobaan yang begitu berat padanya.

''Nah.. Abaikan perkataan Kakek dan anak idiot itu. Jadi... Siapa Namamu?'' Konan yang paling waras atau paling sehatpun bertanya kepada Nagato karna tidak tahu namanya. ( :v )

''Nama? Namaku adalah Nagato Uzumaki.'' Nagato menjawab dengan expresi datar.

''Nii-San kenapa menjawab dengan nada seperti itu? Kan Naru jadi takut.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ullulululu :v / Tenk buat yang mbaca Fic GaJe ini :v disini isinya humor semua ya? Hahaha... Adventure fic macam apa ini! ah.. sudahlah.. Lagian disini Konan dan kawa-kawan masih berumur sekitar 16-17 tahun lah~ Naruto? dia masih sekitar 7-10 tahun. Tampilan Naruto disini rambut kayak Nagato cuman warnanya biru kayak Konan. Awal fic ini dimulai yang penting setelah Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato berlatih bersama Jiraya.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chap : ''Buktikan!''

''B-Buktikan a-apa!''

''Hubungan kalian!''

''T-ternyata aku mendidik murid yang salah. Hikzz'.

''Hmm.. Sudah kuduga.''

.

.

.

Thanks Semua :v Sebenarnya saya tadi mau langsung 10K langsung cuman... Ntar cuman jadi min 5 chap max 10 chap :'v

NB : sebenernye ane bingung ini genre Adventure? Family? Humor? Apa Romance ? :'v tauk ah... jadi ane vilih yang varokah aja :v

Humornya gak lucu? Biar :'v Namanya masih Chap 1 :'v belum serius bolehlah,.,.. "v

Soal update gak janji setiap hari :'v minimal cuman 1 minggu sekali...

.

.

Buat silent reader yang mampir... Tengkyu~~~

RnR Please


End file.
